


Watch And Learn

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: (Kink) No touching just watch





	

Tony was tied to the bed posts with Loki kneeling in front of him. He hadn't started tied up, he was tied up because he couldn't listen to instructions.

(Half an hour earlier)

"Ah ah, my pet, you don't get to touch today, only look." Tony had been knelt on the bed, a hand reaching out to wrap around Loki's cock but the god had given him a chastising tap of the wrist and a command.

"But I want to touch you..." He had whined, looking up at the pale male who was stood at the end of the bed. Loki shook his head as he slowly stroked himself, stimulating himself.

"Not today pet. You only get to watch." Loki let out an icy chuckle as he continued to stroke himself, his eyes fluttering shut as Tony watched obediently. Although being obedient, Tony was squirming slightly, he wanted that cock in his hands or in his mouth, he wanted to feel the silkiness of the skin and the raised veins. But he wasn't allowed.

The sight of Loki pleasuring himself was, however, still arousing to Tony and soon he found himself idly playing with his own cock as he watched. This had made Loki chuckle.

"You can play with yourself all you like darling but if you cum you'll be punished." Tony's hand had dropped from his cock. If he had had a cock ring on, he would have carried on, using the cock ring to stop himself from cumming. But he didn't. He didn't want to get himself close only to not get that sweet climax.

"I won't cum, Sir." He spoke with an element of respect to Loki, trying his hardest to be good despite this almost torturous teasing. And so Loki carried on. Sometimes he would move his hand in long slow strokes, others it was short and quick ones. No matter what he did, he soon had pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock.

For the entire time Loki had only been inches away from Loki, should Loki climax in this position he would streak Tony's chest and face with white. Tony could only assume that was the plan. Or it was until he disobeyed.

At the sight of that pre-cum dripping from Loki's cock he couldn't help himself. He moved quickly, his tongue licking up that drop and pressing against the slit of Loki's cock slightly. The second Tony's tongue touched Loki's cock, a cold hand was in his hair and yanking him backwards.

"Did I say you could do that, pet?" There was a sexual anger to Loki's voice, he wasn't truly angry at Tony but it seemed that way and it was hot. Tony, on the other hand, looked at Loki meekly and innocently.

"No sir, you didn't," he spoke quietly his eyes looking down at the edge of the bed.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, pet." Tony's eyes shot back up, his dark irises looking into Loki's light one. "If I didn't tell you, then why did you do it?"

Tony swallowed thickly as he stared up at his lover, his master, his owner. "I couldn't help myself..." he admitted after a moments silence. Loki only tutted.

"Well then, I'll have to make you obey."

So now Tony was tied to the bed, a ball gag in his mouth to stop him from touching or licking the god. Loki too had changed position, he was kneeling over his lover, still stroking his cock in plain sight for Tony to see. Tony's own cock was starting to ache with a need he knew he would get to satisfy as Loki's hand moved faster.

He could tell when the other was reaching his climax, his pale cheeks got a hint of red to them and his mouth dropped open. Finally, Loki moan and thick white spurts of cum painted Tony's lips, chin and chest. He wanted so badly to lick it up. But he couldn't, so he stayed there, on display, for Loki to admire.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
